We've Got Company
by kalyn19
Summary: There are infinitely many applications for the field of acting - some more well known: like theater, movies or television; and some less celebrated, and in this case, never mentioned, but may prove to be more taxing... because you're not you when you're undercover - you're someone else - and the person you're with is definitely not the person you think they are.


Here I am, once again, writing fan fiction! Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought I'd write another one! *clears throat* I am sorry about that, and you get the gist. In no way am I promising anything from this point forward, and I just hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters used, or the title vicTORIous... not even the song I alluded to above. The writing, though, is by my muse, and is intended to be fictional.

* * *

**Title:** We've Got Company  
**TV Show:** vicTORIous  
**Pairing:** [B]eck & J[ade]  
**Summary:** There are infinitely many applications for the field of acting - some more well  
known: like theater, movies or television; and some less celebrated, and in this case,  
never mentioned, but may prove to be more taxing. Because you're not you when you're  
undercover - you're someone else - and the person you're with is definitely not the  
person you think they are.

* * *

His hands were on her waist, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

She wanted to slap them off of her - hell, she wanted to slap _him_ - but she restrained herself because they might be watching. They're always watching.

Earlier, just as she was passing on her way to the bathroom (she didn't need to use the facilities, just the privacy), he pulled her in and turned her around.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you from a security breach."

They were facing each other with not much space apart, cramped in the telephone booth in the farthest end of the hallway. Her back was to the telephone, the buttons digging into her ever so slightly. She looked up at his eyes with a glare, and she saw a sparkle there before he leaned his head closer.

He covered her mouth with his, and it took her a second to suppress her bewilderment. _How __dare he? What right did he have to-_ There was the faintest nibble on her lower lip, and after a moment's hesitation she gave in, turning the kiss into anything but hesitant. She melted into his touch, her irritation for his hands turning into fervor. She almost whimpered when his hands moved, but instead of removing them, one went to the small of her back and the other went down to hold her closer. Her leg went up his in response, but the tight interior of the booth prevented it from reaching his waist. Nonetheless she heard him groan, and it drove her hands to action. They roamed his back, up his neck - the very one she wanted to wring just a few seconds ago - and found solace in the thick of his hair. She bit his lip to keep from moaning, and he licked hers in return. It was dizzying... even more so when it came to a screeching halt.

She blinked her eyes open, and she looked up just as the clouds in his eyes faded. A pang of sadness hit her. Was it so easy to feign being unaffected? Or was it easier not to care?

Suddenly, his lips formed into a smirk. Ah, there was that feeling of wanting to slap him again. She welcomed it, because irritation trumps sadness any day.

"Had fun?"

"I will snap your neck."

He laughed, albeit a bit nervously, and moved his hands to bring hers down. When they both retreated their limbs, she pushed him out of the booth and treated his fallen body with a sweet smile before exiting and walking away.

Beck stood up and dusted off his suit, shaking his head with a smile on his face. He looked up to see her standing at the end of the hallway, arms crossed over her chest, ever impatient, waiting for him to catch up, and his smile turned into a full on grin. With long, quick strides, he was by her side. He slung his arms on her shoulder, and before she shrugged them off he whispered in her ear.

"Show time, babe."

"Not yet," she said without glancing at him. "Call me that again and I'll make you keel over."

She didn't mean not to call her that ever - because that would be breaking the illusion - just when they're not in the scene. "Don't doubt it, _babe_."

A groan escaped her lips. "Beck, I swear to God-"

"My name's John, sweetheart," he said a bit exasperatedly, "Jane, I'm your husband. How could you forget?"

Jade rolled her eyes upward. "I'm your wife. Why would I not want to?"

* * *

Well, there you have it! This plot bunny has been bouncing in my head for months, and I've finally managed to write it down just now... the night before the first day of school. It's turning into a pattern, I suppose, this writing-before-something-starts. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!

Thank you for reading and it would be much appreciated if you reviewed!

YouGotMyLove,

kalyn19


End file.
